


The Battle Begins

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 750: Severus and Social Media: RedditWarning(s):AU. Sorry about the hiatus last week but now it's back. :)Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	The Battle Begins

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 750: Severus and Social Media: Reddit
> 
> **Warning(s):** AU. Sorry about the hiatus last week but now it's back. :)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Battle Begins

~

Voldemort’s wand remained pointed at Severus. “To help whom? Me or them?” 

Severus licked his lips. “How can you ask that, my Lord?” 

“I ask because you and Bellatrix disappeared and I’ve heard not a word from either of you, and because my followers all seem to be deserting me!” Voldemort shouted. He exhaled. “But not you. Somehow you’ve found your way back to me.”

“Always, my Lord.” Severus moved closer, carefully stepping over Dumbledore and Kingsley.

Voldemort’s eyes narrowed to mere slits. “And how did you locate me?” 

“A thing called Reddit.” Severus smirked. “It’s Muggle, yes, but useful.” 

~

“Reddit.” Voldemort nodded. “I’ve heard of it. I didn’t know you’d an interest in Muggle technology, Severus.” 

“I’m interested in whatever proves useful, my Lord.” 

“Of course. You always were a practical man. It’s a shame I’m going to have to kill you.” 

Severus blinked. “My Lord?” 

“Do you think I’m a fool?” Voldemort sneered. “I saw the way you looked at him.” He nodded contemptuously at Kingsley. “You have _feelings_ for him.” 

“My Lord, I—”

“Enough!” Voldemort’s eyes narrowed. “The only reason I haven’t killed you yet is you know where Bellatrix is. Tell me.” 

Severus smiled. “No idea.” 

~

Voldemort glared. “You dare lie to me?” 

Severus spread his arms. “How could I? My Occlumency skills are no match for yours, _my Lord_.” 

“I hear the contempt in your voice, Severus,” Voldemort hissed. “Tread carefully.” 

Severus inclined his head. “As there’s no way for me to convince you otherwise, you’re welcome to search my mind. You’ll find I have no idea of Bellatrix’s whereabouts.” 

Voldemort shook his head. “I’m sure you’re telling the truth as you see it. Still, I wonder if your story would change if I threatened…your beloved?” And smirking, he aimed his wand at Kingsley.

~

“He’s still alive,” said Voldemort, gesturing with his wand Kingsley. “They both are. I don’t think you care for Albus, although I’m sure you’d rather not watch him die.” 

Despite himself, Severus’ jaw twitched. 

Voldemort smiled. “Ah. It’s as I suspected. You have an arrangement with him.” He moved his wand towards Albus. “Still, I imagine you won’t shed many tears for him. _Avada_ —!”

“ _Protego_!” shouted Severus, just as a jet of red hex-fire shot towards Voldemort’s back. 

Voldemort spun, casting return fire towards…Potter, Black and Lupin?

“Snape, get them to safely!” shouted Potter. “We’ve got this!” 

~

Severus bent down to check first Kingsley’s pulse and then Dumbledore’s. 

He looked up to see Voldemort holding his own against the Marauders. “Fuck,” he muttered. He froze. “Elves!” 

The two kitchen elves appeared, and when they saw Voldemort, they cringed against Severus. 

Gesturing to Kingsley and Dumbledore, Severus said, “Take them both somewhere safe.” 

The elves nodded, and one said, “We obeys. Also, you should names us.” 

When they were gone, Severus shook his head. Then standing, he lowered his shield and began firing on Voldemort. 

Voldemort spun, his eyes blazing. “Traitor!” 

Severus smirked. “Time for you to die.”

~


End file.
